Roots Before Branches
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After Splinter's death, Willow and the Turtles are trying to move forward, but old and new enemies surface. They must do all they can to stick together as a family. Sequel to Falling Leaves.


Roots Before Branches

Chapter 1: Adjusting

A/N: So, here is the sequel to Falling Leaves just as I promised. This first chapter is a sort of interlude chapter and then the other chapters will follow season five. I will try my best to update as much as I can, but I do have other stories to work on and RL gets in the way as well so just try to be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this sequel and will stick around for the new adventures.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Willow Green, Cynthia Lee, Audrey Donnelly, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

Summary: After Splinter's death, Willow and the Turtles are trying to adjust to life without him. But when enemies resurface, they'll have to continue fighting for all they have and for their family once more. Challenges await them and they will have to stick together in order to triumph.

 _Life has changed for us in so many ways and we have had to adjust to it. It hasn't been easy with Splinter gone, but we have done the best we can to move on. The best part is that Shredder is dead and though we have other enemies out there, it still feels good to relax a bit and try to adjust to this new change of events._

 _Leo is taking Splinter's the death the hardest though he seems to be getting better each day and accepting the new regime. He continues to lead his brothers and they actually listen to him. He and Raph haven't had as many fights as they used to, though there was one the other day where Raph got mad and told Leo he wasn't Splinter and never would be which caused Leo to hit him. Luckily, the fight was patched up and both parties were punished. Since then, there haven't been any major fights and I hope it stays that way._

 _Raph is adjusting well, too, despite the aforementioned incident. He loves hanging out with Casey and fighting crime though it's not the same without his brothers sometimes. He doesn't fly into a rage as much as he used to and I think that's a good thing. I just hope it lasts._

 _Donnie has been busy inventing different things and working on little side projects. He spends a lot of time hanging wit April and I can see that there is definitely more to this attraction than I first thought. Let's just hope it works out._

 _Mikey has been writing a lot and even drawing. He skateboards a lot and still pulls pranks though that didn't happen after Splinter's death. Now things are better for him and he is his old self just as he should be. He loves coming to my room and seeking comfort after a nightmare or to just spend time with me. I think Mikey and Leo are the ones who go to me the most out of all of the brothers._

 _As for me, I am simply trying my best to be a good mother to the boys and doing all I can to help them through this time. I think I have succeeded and that's all I can do. I'm also teaching my students again and Karai has taken over my dojo now that the Foot has disappeared for now. I think Karai took care of the one who was taking over my dojo though she never revealed that she was the one who dispatched him. Either way, I'm glad she's taking over and marvel at her patience and understanding with my students. It's funny because I know Karai has never really been a fan of kids, but she has taken to my students well and that's always a good thing._

 _I know all of this can't last, but for now, I am happy with my life and wish to take things as they come. Whatever stands in our way, we will do all we can to stop it and triumph for that is all we can do. I just hope to spend more time with my sons and cherish the time I have with them._

 _I think a trip to the farmhouse is in order since we didn't go there after Shredder's death. I think my sons will like that._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

22222

She held her katanas in a defensive stance as she surveyed her opponents. They were many, but she could still take them down and would if it was the last thing she did. One came at her with his weapon raised to strike. She blocked his attack and flipped one of her swords so she knocked his weapon out of his hand. She then swept his legs out from under him and knocked him to the floor.

Another opponent leapt at her with a battle cry, uncoiling the chain of his weapon and hurling it at her. She dodged it easily and looped the chain around her sword. She jerked and sent her opponent flying with a yell as he crashed into the wall.

A third opponent came charging at her with a yell. She sheathed her swords and grabbed him in a headlock. He struggled from her grip, but she grabbed him again and threw him to the ground, pinning him to the floor.

She sensed movement above her and braced herself for another attack. The opponent came down and she released her grip on the other one and met this opponent head on. He was a whirl of blades, but she managed to counter every attack even though they were evenly matched. He swept her feet from under her, but she righted herself. Another opponent tried to get her from behind, but she hit him in the head with her jaw and continued to attack the one in front of her.

He tried one other tactic, but she anticipated his move and parried it. The fight ended when she hit him with a pressure point and then pinned him to the ground.

"Well done, my sons," she said. "You did a great job."

"We got our shells kicked," Raph complained as he rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, but you fought until I beat you," she replied. "All of you have improved in your fighting and you are trying different ways to beat me."

"Seems like we should be able to beat you by now, Mom," Leo said.

"True, but you have to remember that I am skilled and know a lot more than you do."

"Yeah, but after beating Shredder, you would think we would beat you, too," Leo continued.

"Sometimes it's best not to win all of the time," she said wisely. "Defeat will make you stronger. Besides, I think the four of you have a lot on your mind which has caused your distraction."

"We're fine," Raph told her. 'Never been better."

She shrugged. "If you say so. Training is done for today. You're dismissed."

Mikey, Donnie, and Raph hurried out of the dojo, but Leo remained behind, staring at a family picture of Splinter and the Turtles from when they were younger.

"Leo, you can go now if you want," Willow said.

"I need some time, Mom," he said softly.

Willow wanted to protest, but she could tell her son was not in a good place right now and needed his space. She smiled and left the dojo so he could have some time alone.

"Where's Leo?" Raph asked.

"He needed some time alone," she said gently.

"Will he be okay?" Mikey asked her.

Willow rubbed his head. "I'm sure he'll be fine with time. Grief is never easy to deal with."

"How are you holding up, Mom?" Mikey inquired.

"I'm doing the best I can and focusing on the ones I have to take care of," she answered. "What are you drawing there, Mikey?"

"A new skateboard ramp," he replied. "I'm gonna see if I can build a new one for Mondo since his other one was destroyed by Shredder."

"I think that's a great idea," Willow praised him. "We haven't seen the Mutanimals for a little while. Maybe we should pay them a visit tomorrow."

Mikey's blue eyes lit up. "That would be so cool!"

"Then it's settled. I think it will be good for you boys to get out a bit more other than going on patrol all of the time."

"Sounds good to me," Raph agreed.

Leo emerged from the dojo and declared it was time for patrol. Willow told him about the plan to see the Mighty Mutanimals the next day and Leo agreed it was a good idea. She bade her sons goodbye and watched as they left to patrol the city they had always vowed to protect.

Audrey came out of her room. "Is everything okay, Sensei Willow?" she asked.

"Everything is fine," Willow answered.

"Okay. I just wanted to check." She smiled at her sensei and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

Willow smiled and thought about how her life had changed. Her children were getting older and facing new challenges each day. Losing a parent wasn't easy and it made Willow feel sad for them that they had to go through that. Her own mother was in a residency but she was still alive. She hadn't seen her mother since she had been mutated, but maybe it was time to pay her a visit.

Leaving a note for Audrey, she snuck out of the Lair and headed to the residency where her mother resided. She knew her mother had moved from the first floor to the third floor to accommodate more patients and, according to Cynthia, hadn't been happy about the move at all at first.

Taking out her shuko spikes, Willow quietly climbed the building and prayed that no patients would see her climbing the window. She reached her mother's window and looked in, hoping to see her mother sleeping peacefully or reading in bed. But when she looked inside, she saw an astonishing thing.

Her mother was gone.

Horror gripped Willow. Had she died suddenly? No, Cynthia would have told her about that if it had happened or she would have seen it in the paper. She heard a commotion and hurried down to listen to some of the orderlies talking about how Faye Green had escaped.

Knowing this was a serious situation, Willow hurried away from the building and began searching for her mother. If she was out there on her own, that wasn't a good thing. She could be hurt or captured and then Willow would be in big trouble if she couldn't save her.

She traversed the rooftops, praying that her mother would be somewhere safe such as in a restaurant or in a bookstore. But when she heard a scream in the alley, her blood ran cold as she moved toward the sound. Sure enough, there was her mother cowering in an alley with a group of Purple Dragons cornering her.

"No need to scream, lady," Fong said. "Just give us the money and no one gets hurt."

"I don't have any money," Faye begged. "Leave me alone."

Just before Fong could do anything more, Willow leapt down in front of her mother.

"Hey, it's that cat freak," Sid said.

"Leave my mother alone!" Willow said in a deadly voice.

"I don't see much of a family resemblance," Fong teased.

With a snarl, Willow lunged at Fong and swiped her claws across his cheek. He howled in pain and Tsoi and Sid rounded on the mutant and attacked. She evaded them easily and took them out with two pressure points. Just as she was going for Fong, a yell pierced the air and Hun attacked Willow from behind, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, little kitten, but we don't take kindly to interference from mutants," he leader of the Purple Dragons said.

Willow hissed and went for him again, but he evaded her and knocked her down again. Just before she could do anything else, she heard a very familiar battle cry.

"Booyakasha!"

Mikey landed a kick to Hun's side and knocked him down.

"Leave them alone, Hun!" Leo ordered.

"So, you wish to challenge me?" Hun sneered. "I hear you have gotten weaker since your sensei was killed by Shredder."

Leo's blue eyes blazed with fury and he lunged at Hun delivering a flurry of kicks and punches before using a pressure point to paralyze him. Leo loomed over the leader and aimed his sword at him.

"I should finish you here and now!" he growled.

"Leo, don't!" Willow cried.

"He tried to hurt you, Mom," Leo said. "He needs to pay."

"But not like that," Willow said.

Leo hesitated and stepped away from Hun, lowering his sword. "You better get out of here before I change my mind," he said.

Taking a cue from their leader, the four gang members hurried away, not wanting to know what would happen if Leo kept his promise.

Willow turned to her mother who was staring in shock at the tableau before her. "Are you okay, Mom?" she asked.

"That was interesting," her mother said. "Thanks for saving me from those horrible people. I like those costumes of yours too."

"They aren't costumes," Willow said gently. "We need to get you back to the residency."

A fearful look came over Faye's face. "Please don't send me back there!" she begged. "It's so horrible and I would rather stay with you. You seem like nice folks considering you saved me."

Willow hesitated as she thought about it. She had missed her mother for so long and now she had a chance to get her back and spend time with her. Maybe it was best if her mother stayed away from that place where she would just be miserable and lonely.

"Okay, you can come with us," she said.

"Thank you so much," Faye said gently. "You don't know how much I long to get away from that place."

"Mom, do you really think this is a good idea?" Leo asked Willow.

"She's lonely, Leo, and I think it would be good for her to be with me. I've missed her and I can't visit her at that place anyway."

Leo sighed. "Okay, but I hope she won't mind where we live."

Willow guided her mother after the Turtles and they took a route into the subway to their Lair so Faye wouldn't have to climb into a manhole. Faye was surprised when she saw where they were leading her, but she took to the place right away.

"This is a big place you have here," she commented. "Did you furnish it yourself?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, we did," he answered.

"Now, I want to know all about you and why you wear these ingenious costumes."

So the Turtles told her the story of how they came to be and Willow told her about her past. She hoped that some recognition would flash in her eyes, but all Faye said was, "I had a daughter named Willow but she died or disappeared."

"No, she didn't," Willow said. "She's right here with you."

Faye ignored her and went over to Mikey who introduced her to video games.

Donnie gestured Willow to come to his lab and she did so.

"I think I might have a way to help your mom," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"When Splinter lost his mind, April was able to bring him back by showing him memories," Don said. "I don't want to use April though since she's been through enough with that crystal and all, but maybe Doctor Rockwell can help with this."

Willow was stunned at her son's answer and really thought about how great it would be if her mother could remember her again.

"I think it's worth a shot," she said. "Let's do it."

22222

The next day, they made the trip to the new warehouse where the Mighty Mutanimals were staying. The morning had been a treat for Faye and she had enjoyed eating breakfast and watching the Turtles and Willow practice together. She learned more about Splinter and how he had been killed by his enemy who was now also dead thanks to Leo so they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Willow kept hoping that Faye would somehow remember her, but nothing happened and she was still treated as a stranger.

The Mutanimals welcomed their friends and Faye warmly. Donnie immediately discussed his theory that Rockwell could help access Faye's memories and she could be cured from her disease.

"I suppose it's worth a shot, though I can't make any promises," the mutant monkey said.

Willow led her mother over to Rockwell and she sat down next to her daughter.

"Willow, I want you to hold hands with your mother so you are linked," the former scientist said. Once they joined hands, he said, "Now, I want you to close your eyes while I access your memories."

Willow did as he asked and felt a tingling sensation as he used his psychic powers to probe her mind. She could only imagine what Faye was feeling and felt her mother tense up a little. She squeezed her hand once in reassurance and the woman relaxed a little at the touch. The probing took a little time, but once it was done, Willow felt a bit nervous about what her mother would think and if it would work.

She opened her eyes and saw her mother looking at her differently than she had after she had become sick.

"Willow, is that you?" she asked.

Tears fell down Willow's cheeks. "Yes, it's me," she said as she hugged her mother.

"I had no idea all of that had happened to you," Faye sobbed. "You were lucky to meet these nice friends and family of yours."

"Yes, I'm very lucky to have them," she said.

"I can't believe it worked!" Donnie cried.

Willow hugged her genius son. "Thank you, Donnie, for offering me this hope, and thank you, Doctor Rockwell, for doing this for me."

Rockwell smiled at her. "It was my pleasure."

They spent the rest of the time helping to rebuild the warehouse and talking about various things. Willow stayed close to her mother and told her everything about what had happened during the invasion and how she had met the Turtles and Splinter during that time. Faye told her more about the residency and how she had hated it there and how happy she was that she didn't have to go back there at all.

"I'm so happy to have you back, Mom," whispered Willow.

"Me too, sweetie," she replied.

22222

Days passed and life seemed to settle down for all of them. Faye was reported missing, but she didn't worry about it and said that if she wanted to go out, she could just disguise herself and felt sure Donnie could whip up something to help her out.

"I definitely could if you wanted me to," he said.

"I just think it's cool that I have a grandma now," Mikey said happily. "Will you bake me cookies and tell me I'm your favorite grandson?"

Faye laughed. "I will bake you cookies, but I think if I play favorites, your brothers might not like that."

"You got that right," Raph said.

"We're just happy you're okay, Mrs. Green," Leo said.

"Now, you don't have to call me that, young man," she said. "We're family now. Just call me Grandma. I think I have quite a few Christmases and birthdays to make up for, don't I?"

Willow laughed. "Don't go overboard, Mom. I spoil these boys enough as it is."

Faye shrugged her off. "I've always wanted grandchildren and this is a way for me to make up for everything I missed."

Mikey pulled the woman in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Grandma," he said. "You're the best."

22222

 _And so, Mom has come back to me though I can hardly believe it's real. She doesn't even care that I'm a mutant and says it's like being in one of those comic books all the kids like these days. She really has taken to the Turtles, especially Mikey, and wants to do all she can for them. I've told her a little bit about Splinter and she seems okay with the whole thing though sad that she never got to know him. But I will keep his memory alive as long as I can and I know that things will get better in time._

 _But I have a feeling that things like this can't last. Our enemies are still out there and we need to be vigilant if we want to stop them when they appear. I know I shouldn't worry about that now, but I just can't help it with everything that has happened lately. Still, another voice is telling me to just cherish what I have and I guess I should. I never did believe in miracles, but maybe I should change my tune on that considering having Mom back is definitely a miracle I never thought would happen. I guess Leo and Splinter were right about hope and never giving up on it. I just hope things will stay this way as long as they can._

 _Until next time,_

 _Willow_

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it and it made me happy to bring Willow's mom back into her life as I feel that's something she needed after everything she's been through. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll do my best to get the next chapter up when I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
